


A Son’s Prospective

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cynthia wants to hook John in the face, Father-Son Relationship, Julian is adorable, Other, john is sick of yoko’s shit, yoko is low key evil to julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John sighed, and sat down. "Inside voice Julian.""I'm sorry daddy, it's just that— you disappear for a long time." Julian sniffled, as tears streamed down his cheeks so freely and unashamedly. John's eyes widened slightly at his son's words. Was it that bad?





	A Son’s Prospective

Different color leaves aligning the neighborhoods trees.   
Laughter and screams, kids are at ease.   
Crunch of footsteps on the grass, spooky houses they walk pass.   
A Halloween treat — 

A whist of wind threaded its way through Julian's dark brown hair, which caused the five year old to snap back into reality. The boy leant against the window of the lavish home he shared with his mother and father, he crossed his legs in an indian style fashion as he got comfortable on the soft bench against the window. Wherever John was, Julian wondered whether if he would take him trick or treating. Julian sighed, and gazed his twinkling eyes at the kids that passed by his window, along with the tourist that wanted to get a picture in front of the house of John Lennon. Julian didn't know why so many people would gather up around the house, and he didn't know why they would take pictures. Julian glanced down at the sleeve of his costume, he was wearing an alligator suit which itched slightly at his sensitive skin. His eyes had then glossed over towards them in hidden curiosity, not even realizing that someone was entering the house by the excited gasp of his nanny. 

"Julian! Your father's here!" 

Julian's breath caught in his throat, hopping down from the seating before darting towards his door. Enclosing his miniature hand around the doorknob, the boy turnt the knob and headed out into the foyer. Julian stood at the top of the spiraled stairs, which the passageway leading towards the doorway house was placed in the very front. Julian hurried down the first several set of steps before plopping down on his bottom, watching as his father walked in holding the hand of a black haired woman. She seemed very short, and very mysterious, but the fact that he was holding her hand instead of his mother's left Julian a bit confused. 

When did Cynthia dye her hair back? Julian leant forward on his elbows, chin and cheek resting on the palm of his hand as he stared curiously at the two. 

"Where's his mother?" John tensely asked, while tenderly squeezing Yoko's hand as he approached Julian's nanny. 

"She left not too long ago, I can give her a call if you want Mr. Lennon." She said, rubbing the flour off her hands with a hand towel from the kitchen. 

"No, that won't be necessary. I just came to pick him up to do some treating and tricks." John said, which made Yoko slightly smile at the negative phrasing of John's words. 

"Trick or treating sir." 

"That's what I said."

Julian stood up and hurried down the stairs, stopping at the bottom to hold onto the railing. He took another lingering glance at the black haired woman, coming to a reluctant conclusion that his mother had a mask and wig on for Halloween. 

"Hi daddy!" Julian smiled, which made John turn his head towards Julian at the sound of his high pitched and cheery voice. 

"C'mere my little alligator." John cooed, and extended his other hand for him, Julian gladly took ahold of it. "Well whenever Cyn comes back, tell her I took him out. Does he have a bucket to put candy in?"

"Yes let me go get it." Julian's nanny gave the boy a gentle smile, which made Julian blush and smile back while hiding his face behind John's leg. 

"If we walk too long my feet would hurt." Yoko spoke up, not even glancing at Julian who was expectantly staring at her. 

Weird. He thought, his eyebrows furrowed as he gazed up at her. She doesn't sound like mommy. 

"I know love, let's just go to the grocery store and get packs of candy for him. Then we can all go out to eat." John said, pulling the woman closer towards him while leaning down to set a gentle kiss on her lips. 

Julian wrinkled his nose up in disgust and looked away. 

John lifted Julian up in his arms, carrying him out of the house towards a black SUV that was parked out in the front. A few people ran up to him, asking quite calmly for an autograph in which he politely gave with one hand. Yoko stood near the SUV, hand wrapped around the door handle waiting ever so patiently to open it so they could go. Julian shivered lightly as the fall wind blew his uncovered face, which made John reach up to pull up his alligator hoods over his head. 

"Hi Julian! I love your costume!" One of the fangirls shouted out, basically pouring over the five year old who only waved boyishly in their direction. "Oh my God he's so adorable, I want a baby now." One of the girls turnt to their boyfriend who froze up as soon as the sentence left out of her mouth. 

John chuckled, opening the door to strap his son into the vehicle. It didn't have a car seat in it, plus John was too lazy to go find one so he just strapped him into his seat. Julian smiled, happy to be around his father after going so longly without him. Fans began to crowd up around the vehicle, waving lightly at Julian who waved back gently towards the strangers. He never knew why strangers waved at him and talked to him so kindly, it was strange having everyone knowing your name. Especially since he never even told them his name. Julian thought to himself, and told himself that this was normal, every kid had strangers waving at them. While he was shopping with his mother, he noticed a teenage couple waving at a baby who looked so small and adorable. They were literally making weird high pitched noises, and talking to the baby as if it would respond. 

Julian got tired of waving after awhile, noticing that the car was now moving. He took a short glance at his father who had both hands on the steering wheel, then he looked over towards who he thought was his. mother. 

"Mommy?" He reluctantly called out, staring over at Yoko who awkwardly shifted in the passenger seat. 

John cleared his throat. "Julian this Yoko." 

"That's not a yo-yo daddy." Julian laughed, covering his mouth with both of his hands. 

"No. I said her name is Yoko." 

The firm tone in John's voice caused Julian's smile to slightly fade, cautiously glancing over at Yoko again who had a slightly deranged look on her face. She looked as if she was out of place, and that she actually didn't want to be here. 

"Hi Yoko." Julian sweetly said, his brown eyes glistening as he glanced over towards his false mother. "What's your costume?" He had then innocently asked. 

"My costume?" 

"You're wearing a costume aren't you? That black hair of yours, it's a wig isn't it?" Julian asked, reaching forward to take a few strands of Yoko's hair into his little palm before gently yanking it. Yoko gasped, subconsciously slapping Julian's hand away to nestle her fingers into her hair. 

Julian swiftly retracted his hand, letting out a pained squeak at the harsh slap. "Ow!" 

"What was that for?" John defensively asked, glancing over at Yoko as he stopped at a red light. Julian let out little whimpers, sniffling as he glanced at the red bruise forming on the back of his hand. 

"He pulled my hair John!" Yoko's voice became more pitchier, and her eyes widened as John's face hardened. 

"Maybe if you answered him he wouldn't of had pulled your hair!" John began to drive again, speeding off as the light turned green. "The next time you put your hands on my son, I swear!" 

Yoko got silent and so did Julian. The boy wiped his eyes, and hiccuped as he sniffed before glancing out his window to see that they were driving towards his favorite supermarket. 

John silently got out of the vehicle, and so did Yoko who looked as if she wanted to kill Julian right there. The thing is that this is the first time John ever defended someone against Yoko's actions, and it honestly surprised Yoko more than it should have did. John lifted Julian back up onto his hip, he took the five year old's hand in his palm and glanced down towards the red bruise on the back of it. 

"When I was your age, I touched a woman's hair, you see she had a bowl cut. An ugly one too son." John explained, walking towards the supermarket as Julian tiredly rested his head against the crook of John's neck, exhausted from crying silently in the backseat. 

Yoko followed far behind, and she was silently glad that there wasn't that many people here. It would be somewhat of an hassle for John but at least the teenagers that used to be screaming and tugging at his limbs are now young adults. 

"She was mad you know. Took a big rock from out of nowhere and you know what happened?" John asked, as he walked into the store heading towards the carts to grab one and place Julian in. Julian shivered at the cold metallic feeling against his hands. Julian looked up at his father, "What happened?" 

John feigned an exaggerated crying face. "She done canned me head, she did." He said in a goofy voice, 

Julian laughed at the face, and the voice that came along with it. His face turning red with laughter as John continued to make the face while pushing the cart ahead. Yoko followed beside him, ignoring both of their presence as she looked around at the different things stacked up in the aisles. 

John walked into the candy aisle, humming Hey Jude. Julian was nervously introduced to the song by Paul Mccartney, he remembered sitting in Paul's lap when Cynthia took him over to Paul's house and Paul played it for him asking him if he liked it or not. Julian was singing the song all day long, interrupting conversations with the song, and belting it out in the empty hallways which made him get a whooping from John. 

Julian's innocent eyes widened at each pack of candy John threw in the cart. His slight frown upturned into a bright smile, ready to dig into the candy. Yoko insisted on helping John pick out each pack of candy, wanting so desperately to get back onto his good side. 

"Daddy why aren't you and mommy together?" Julian asked the bloody question before he could even stop himself. The look on John's face proved that it was a question that he did not have any mind asking. 

John was about to spit out something like, 'don't worry about it. Yet he told himself that Cynthia was indeed his mother, and he shouldn't lie to him about his mother. John thought about his mother, and his face hardened a bit more. The man sighed and brushed a strand of hair from Julian's face, carrying on with pushing the cart after stopping abruptly from the risqué question Julian has just asked. 

"Well, why do apples go rotten?" John asked, throwing another pack of candy into the cart. 

"I don't know."

"There's your answer." John said, in a voice that Julian concluded as him being mad. 

Julian looked down at his hands, ashamed of himself for angering his father but after a few minutes of John throwing several more packs of candy into the cart, John lifted the young boy's head up by his fingertips. Julian met his father's similar brown eyes, seeing more of his features in his dad's face now that he's getting a closer look. 

"We grew apart Julian." John simply said, in a more softer voice before patting his son's cheek. "That's all." 

Yoko grabbed John's arm as they walked towards the cashier. "John my feet." 

John realized that they've been walking for an indecent amount of time. After paying half of a hundred dollars for he packs of candies, they were all settled back inside of the car. Julian told himself to not touch his false mother's hair again, he didn't want to be plummeted by a rock like John when he was about John's age. 

"When can I eat?" Julian asked, peeking over at the other side of the seat where the packs of candies were stacked on top of each other. 

"After we get back from the restaurant." John answered, squeezing Yoko's hand as she interlaced their fingers together. Julian stared, withered and confused at how his father isn't doing that with his actual mother. It looked more correct that way. 

"Will you and Yoko grow apart?" Julian asked, while his eyes were unwillingly glued to their locked hands. It's like the more he stared, the more internally disturbed he became. 

"Never." Yoko was the one that spoke up this time. Just by that answer Julian made a disapproving noise, which caused John's eyes to glance up at the rear view mirror to take a look at the disgust on Julian's face. 

"Fix your face son, you don't want that expression to stick." John said in a cheeky voice, and Julian responded by stretching his face out with his fingers, sticking his tongue out as well. 

"You must not want candy at all."

"I do! I do!" 

John laughed, and parked at the entrance of an expensive looking restaurant. Everyone got out of the car again, and this time John decided to just hold Julian's hand instead of carrying him. Yoko was pressed against his side as flashes of camera became apparent towards the couple. Julian lifted his free hand up to his eyes, being slightly blinded by the flashes and annoyed by the different shouts of men wanting them in a certain pose. John squeezed Julian's hand as he pushed through the crowd of photographers. 

Julian blinked his eyes, glancing around as he heard gentle piano music playing. Along with beauties in glittery dresses and men in white suits pass by, he felt embarrassed in his alligator costume all of a sudden. What type of trick or treating is this? 

"Reservations for Lennon." John said towards the assistant. The woman skimmed through the notebook and smiled, pointing over towards an empty table. Yoko headed over towards there first, and John along with Julian followed her mere seconds later. 

Julian sat down, grumbling angrily once he realized he was too short for the table. It was until John slid the kid onto his lap, which made Julian reach the exact height of the table. The menus were gently laid out in front of their faces, and after about five minutes they picked their order. 

•••

After eating, and talking to a bunch of people, fans, and what-nots gathered up by the table about the wars going on. Yoko went to use the bathroom, and John told the group that they'd be leaving soon. The whole talking thing with the group took about several hours tops, and Cynthia was probably worried sick about her son being taken by John although he hadn't asked for her permission to take him. He thought he shouldn't since Julian was his son too. John looked up at the dim lit sky through the window inside of the restaurant, the stars were beginning to show and he assumed the kids were done trick or treating. At least Julian has more candy than any other kid would have by the end of the night. 

He felt something warm lean against his arm, and it made him jolt a bit until he realized Julian fell soundlessly asleep against his arm. John turnt his head to the side and tilted his head, taking a good look at his son. He was beginning to look a lot like his mother, gaining some of her feature, but he had John's eyes at the very least. He sure had his father's hair. John smiled gently, as he watched his son's eyelashes flutter whilst dreaming. John wished he was around him more often, he felt like a daft bastard for not even being there when Cynthia was giving birth to him. Sometimes he compared hisself to his own father and cringed. They're not any different when it comes to raising their sons, not even being there most of the time. 

The Beatles aren't touring anymore, so why is he still absent to Julian? More absent to him than he had been when he was touring the world. John loved his son more than anything, probably more than Yoko. Julian is a good kid, he's not bad, he doesn't talk back and he doesn't cause mayhem most of the time. John sighed and looked back out towards the sky, maybe it was the studio time, trying to cough worthless albums out for no reason. They're not touring, the last movie they did was shit, most of the teenage beatlemaniacs are grown women and men now. Brian is dead. 

John fluttered his eyes closed and leant his head back. He was so bored with The Beatles, and the album — The White Album — they've been working on has been hell to go through. Especially Paul thinking he could lead the band, although if John didn't accept him back in 57' he would've been nothing but a homeless man on the street. 

Maybe I could actually try and lead like before. John thought gingerly to himself, it took all but two minutes for him to suddenly thrust that thought to the back of his head. No, no, we're already too deep to be suddenly in charge and you know it Johnny boy. The pads of footsteps caused John to jerk his eyes open and glance up at Yoko who was staring down at him intently. She reached out her hand, which John has grasped while he stood up with Julian curled up in his arm. The boy was as light as an art feather so he was easy to carry around like this. 

Arriving back home was awkward. Cynthia stood at the doorway in a baby pink robe, facial expression all distressed and worried. Yoko stood beside John, as they both walked inside without any words being passed about. 

"I could tuck him in." Cynthia said flatly, not sharing any glances at Yoko who stared intensely at Cynthia as if she was trying to get into her brain. Cynthia was not surprised that John had to drag along the bird he cheated on her with, she honestly was not surprised with John's actions at all lately. 

"No, let me be a father for once." John spat quietly, holding a softly snoring five year old protectively in his arms. 

"Yeah for once." Cynthia didn't hesitate to sputter out, she didn't care about being careful with John anymore. She spent years, and years doing that. 

"Watch it Cyn." John said, pointing a threatening finger at his ex-wife. He had then turnt around and headed upstairs, being careful not to startle Julian awake by rushing up the stairs. 

Cynthia sighed, crossing her arms before finally looking over towards Yoko. She had then pulled on a firm smile, "Tea?" 

"Yes I'd love some." Yoko firmly replied, feeling a bit uneasy at Cynthia sudden suggestion. 

"It may be done brewing right now, let's go check and see." Cynthia ushered Yoko into the kitchen, politely motioning her hand for the other lady to go and follow her. 

John tucked Julian into his bed, leaning forwards to kiss the boy on his forehead. He had then leant up, and began to turn for the door until Julian grasped at his wrist. John turnt around swiftly, kind of frightened by the sudden movement of his son, who before was in a deep sleep. Julian sat up and pulled his father back towards him, tears beginning to deep through his brown eyes as he stared up at his dad. The lamp on the nightstand made his eyes glisten with much more sadness. 

"Daddy don't go." He sniffed, as he began to sob. "I'll miss you." 

"I have to Jules, I need t-"

"No!" 

John sighed, and sat down. "Inside voice Julian."

"I'm sorry daddy, it's just that— you disappear for a long time." Julian sniffled, as tears streamed down his cheeks so freely and unashamedly. John's eyes widened slightly at his son's words. Was it that bad?

"I missed you a lot. You always leave me and mommy for stupid tour thingies." Julian hiccuped, now rubbing his eyes with the back of both of his hands, getting the sleeves of his pajamas wet with tears. "Mommy cries too daddy. She used to cry a lot every time you left. She'd say that's all your good for when no one is around." Julian lifted his head up and stared into John's eyes. It was at that moment, John realized what situation he put himself in when he decided to be with Yoko. "But it's not true right? You're more than that right daddy?" 

John's eyes were blurred with tears of self resentment about now. He shook his head and pulled Julian into the most tightest hugs he could ever give someone, it was at this moment he realized this was the first time he ever hugged Julian so affectionately. Julian tried to hug him back just as tight, but there's only so much he could reach with his little arms. 

"No." John said, and his stomach churned as he felt Julian go rigid underneath him. "She's right. The only thing I'm good for is leaving. You should hate me son, dunno why you even bother to even smile every time I show up." 

"Because I love you daddy." Julian said, muffled and high pitched as he gave his father a squeeze. 

John let out a pained noise. He pulled away from his son, watching as the lamp brung out more of his own features than his mother's. John had then let a hand mess up his son's hair, before tickling him all over which made Julian wither and squirm about while laughing. 

Meanwhile. 

"What did you see in John?" Yoko gently asked, glancing up from her teacup at Cynthia. The woman looked exhausted, tired, beat up, every synonym that could go with it. 

"What did I see in John?" Cynthia bitterly laughed, repeating the question to herself as she ran a hand down her face. "I ask myself that nowadays." 

"You know, I don't condone cheating." Yoko said, which made Cynthia's skin shrivel up in slight anger but she knew better than to take it out now. It would make her look bad if anything. 

"I'm sorry for taking John away." 

"Welp, it's done now so." 

Silence. 

Yoko stood up clinking her finished tea down on her plate, giving off a gentle smile. Cynthia however found it atrocious to look at for too long, so instead of returning it, she looked away. Yoko noticed and cleared her throat. "It was delicious." 

"Thank you." Cynthia said flatly, before taking a sip of her tea while avoiding Yoko's gaze. 

"You have a nice boy. Julian. He's a character." Yoko said, she broke the awkward silence, insisting on herself to bring up that kid of hers that she no longer desired to have around John from this point on. 

"He's a sweet boy, he's nothing like this father." Cynthia felt the need to throw a bit of a jab at John. It was true to her though, Julian was absolutely amazing. A very good kid that barely needed any kind of discipline. 

"That's a good thing. I wonder what kind of boy he'd be like whenever he comes of age." 

"Pretty sure he would probably be a musician. I heard him sing a few times, he's a nice singer." Cynthia began to let her guard down talking about Julian, if anything happened to her son she was sure that she'd lose her whole head. She already lost her husband, and it slowed her down a bit but the thought of losing Julian was a terrifying thought. 

"I hope so, he'd be another John Lennon." Yoko said, smiling a rather creepy smile this time. 

Cynthia nodded her head slowly, sliding her steaming up of tea towards her chest. "Yeah, I guess. I hope he doesn't have his father's attitude." 

Meanwhile. 

"I'll be back soon Jules. I promise you. I won't ever leave for too long again." John said, after tickling his son to the point where he had to take him to the bathroom so he could pee. 

"Promise?" Julian giggled, looking up at his father as he held up his small pinky finger. 

John chuckled, "Promise." He wrapped his pinky finger around Julian's, bring their hands together so that he could kiss his son's hand. 

•••  
1974\. 

Eleven years old, shivering, and slightly annoyed. Julian watched as his father and May Pang came through the corridor of an apartment rented. Cynthia had her hand protectively clutching Julian's shoulder, and Julian had his hands in his coat pocket. 

Julian breathed out into the cold air, looking up at his father who's appearance changed drastically. From the last time he saw him, which was a few years back. It was awkwardly silent for the time being, the only sound was cars passing by the area. 

"So this handsome man must be Julian!" May said enthusiastically, while reaching her hand out for Julian to shake. "I'm May Pang, it's nice to meet you."

"You too I guess." Julian shrugged, shaking her hand firmly. John cleared his throat, slightly motioning May to move back a bit so he could get a better look at his son. 

"Hey Jules. You've gotten big huh?" John chuckled, messing up Julian's hair while admiring how his voice slightly changed through the years and how tall he has grown. 

"You've gotten old." 

"Julian!" Cynthia scolded, while looking down at her eleven year old son who only glanced up at her in confusion. 

"What? He did!" Julian reasoned, pointing his finger upwards at John who was only smiling pleasantly at his boy. 

John noticed that Julian looked more like his mother now, but he still had John's eyes and hair. John noticed that Julian also had his wit too, and that was what he was most proudest of. When he was Julian's age he would have said the same thing. 

"Come inside, come inside. It's cold." John said, grasping Julian's hand like he would do with him when he was five. 

•••

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first oneshot on here, so like idk maybe this would suck & have a lot of errors.


End file.
